


Letters to the head open up the heart

by Manateequeem



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bonding through letters because sadly I shan't write Link talking, Champions will make fun of Revali because who wouldn't, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Not that slow though so a moderate burn, Or at least my take at humour, Revali is an asshole, Revali is gr9, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: Revali was rude, arrogant and a shut-off, but Link managed to break through those layers with words.Or, Link throws letters at an unsuspecting Revali.





	1. The First Letters Come As A Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo fellow bird and human shippers.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll leave now, why did I say that.
> 
> I'm writing a multi-chapter fic for this because I CANT STOP MYSELf HELP ME
> 
> I'll try to cut back on the angst but that is the nature of this pair so I SHANT STOP
> 
> Enjoy

  
Revali wasn’t a fan of the aesthetic of his village, if he were to be brutally honest. The layout was far too open, and Goddess forbid he walked outside some houses late at night, because the lack of doors left nothing to the imagination. He found sanctuary in the outskirts of the village where he could practice his archery without distraction. Not that he had to, he was the best in his field, and most fields, but he just liked to flaunt what he was good at.

  
On most days, no one really passed by, save from a few carefree travellers, leaving the moody Rito to his own devices. That was until something, or someone- Revali wasn’t too sure- had launched a scrunched up piece of paper at his head.

  
Revali squawked on impact, looking around frantically, bow in hand, wanting to seek his vengeance to no avail.

  
“What IDIOT did that?!” Revali spoke angrily, opening up the scrunched up piece of paper.

He scanned the hills and found that no one was there, except from a fox who sprinted away when Revali’s piercing gaze was shot at him.

  
Upon further inspection, the piece of paper was a letter, and Revali had half the mind to just throw it out. He had half the mind. But now he was curious, because it wouldn’t just be mistake that this letter had hit him.   
“I suppose I’ll read it later tonight.” Revali muttered to himself as he pocketed the letter.

  
When a second letter hit him as he was leaving, demanding that he read the first letter in messily scrawled Hylian, Revali took it as a sign that these letters did not get to him by any accident.

  
As he walked back up the mountainous path to Rito village, Revali found that he _really_ wanted to read those letters because who would have the nerve to throw paper at someone as high and mighty as himself.

  
Probably some imbecile.

He settled down into the nest of blankets and pillows he made for himself and quickly opened the creased letter and read the contents aloud to himself.

  
“ _I saw you practicing your archery today, and I must say, you aren’t as great as you claim to be. You missed 4 times.”_ This angered Revali and he muttered something about having no eye for art and skill and how he didn't miss, he meant  a to hit the grass. Despite the insult he carried on reading to see that the handwriting had changed to a more neat and precise one. _“Don’t mind what you just read, that wasn’t me. I thought that your archery was as good as the Elder says. See you soon.”_ Now Revali was really confused, and the next change in handwriting, a very small font, didn’t help the confusion. _“I look forward to meeting you.”_ And then in large but slanted writing, “ _When we see you, you better wipe that scowl off your face.”_ Finally, in a messy but endearing font was written: “ _Sorry about my friends, they’re um... interesting.”_

  
Revali would have to consult the Elder about this tomorrow, because, quite frankly, he was sure as hell confused, but he was almost certain that the Elder had something to do with it.

  
Although the sky was getting darker, Revali wrote a quick response in his own perfect (fairly neat) script of “ _Who is this?”_ and flew down to the fields where he practiced and left the note there, under a rock with an octorock balloon sticking out to gather attention. He didn’t expect a reply, but if he got one, so be it. He stomped back into the village, still perturbed about the jab to his side about his ‘insufficient’ archery skills. People backed away from him, and he paid them back with sassy side-glances and sardonic glares. Ah, the joy he got from taking his anger out on others. It was unrivalled!

  
The next morning, he flew down to his self dubbed ‘training grounds' to be surprised by the fact that his letter was gone and another letter was left in it’s wake. Revali decided not to read it yet, he still hadn’t eaten breakfast so he sat there alone, as he often did, munching at an apple. He stared at the letter, eying it carefully before picking it up. It read: _Sorry for hitting your head yesterday, my friend is kind of strong so his throws may hurt a bit. Heh, sorry. I expect that when you read this, all of them will collectively launch yet another letter at you, so uh, stay vigilant. I guess we’ll meet in due time._  
 _L_

  
Revali didn’t know who was writing this letter, or what he was saying about meeting in due time, but he decided that this one was decent enough, but he didn’t want his pity.

  
Perhaps he should have listened to ‘L’, because he didn’t see it coming when yet another letter came and practically destroyed the back of his skull.

  
He irritably picked up the letter and began reading it, rubbing the back of his feathered head.

  
_Do you always eat alone like this? It’s kinda sad, small bird._

  
“Small bird. Did you just call me a small bird.”  
Revali noticed that it was the same messy scrawl of the one who insulted his archery skills. He had a bone to pick with them.

  
“Who is throwing these letters at me. I’m not humoured by it, and would thank you to stop!” he bellowed as he launched himself into the air, still not catching sight of another soul. He mumbled something foul and obscene as he flew back to land.

  
Something hit him again.

  
_Stop shouting, geez. You basically blew out my eardrums._

  
“May the Goddess curse you! I have you know that I am known for being one of the best singers, even among the highly talented Rito!”

  
This time Revali caught the note.

  
“Ha.”

  
It read: _Sure_ in the curt handwriting and Revali decided that he would not have someone out- sarcasm him. He didn’t care if out-sarcasm wasn’t a thing as he stormed back into his village.

  
That night, he got a note saying _Sorry_ from the decent one, as he called him.

  
He was still creeped out by the way they knew where he lived but he didn’t care anymore. His life was one big, weird joke at this point so he decided to ask the elder about it tomorrow. Until then he would sleep.

  
The next morning he woke to a letter from the ‘decent fool’ saying: _See you today._


	2. A Fated Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champions meet and have some lovely banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Revali being annoyed. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I wrote this right after having some teeth extracted so I'm crying while listening to that guy play my heart will go on on the recorder on repeat. I'm surprised there isn't any angst because save me my mouth hurts.
> 
> Anyway, you may read the chapter

There was a resounding call for the Elder which was slowly making its way up Rito Village to where the Elder resided, chuckling. And enter a flustered, out of breath Revali, a pile of letters in tow.

  
“Elder, who in HYRULE is throwing letters at me, because, I assure you I’m not embarrassed, they keep throwing letters at me, and they mention your name and it is all utterly ridiculous!” Revali ranted, positively out of breath as the Elder merely chuckled and the rest of the village cowered in fear at the archer’s antics.

  
A distant “Go to sleep! It’s 6 am!” could be heard from the resident moody Rito. Of course, he was only second to Revali in that field.

  
Revali demanded an answer and he wanted it now, and when he realised that the Elder was not in fact looking into his eyes and looking behind him he had the urge to speak yet again.

  
“What?”

  
“Geez, I agree, it’s only 6am, tone it down...”

  
A quiet “Thank you!” could be heard from the second most irritated Rito.

“You were certainly not this much of a riot outside.” Revali heard this observation from behind him and then he frowned because he could just _tell_ from these contrasting personalities, all the while still attacking him, who was behind him. He refused to turn around. That was until some insufferable _weirdo_ , as Revali so eloquently put it, threw some paper at his head.

  
“What was that for?!” Revali spun around ferociously, only to be met with the Princess and her Champions. However, Revali didn’t care, damn respect, because they sure as hell didn’t respect him when they threw blasted paper at his head on multiple occasions.

  
“You were being a bit loud...” the large one, presumably the Goron, Daruk, spoke scratching his head.

  
The Elder continued to chuckle behind Revali, and he wanted answers. Now. He went as far to tell the Elder as much, but not before stamping his foot down, much like a toddler.

  
The Elder would not stop laughing.

  
Revali was getting progressively more angry and progressively more confused.

  
“W-why are they here?!”

  
He heard the Zora behind him quietly giggle and gave the Elder a look. It was more of a glare than a look, but no one said anything about that.

  
The Elder coughed as he began, “Well, my boy, I’ve decided to make you the Champion of the Sk-“

  
“No.” Revali interrupted, confusing just about everyone present. He had heard about the Champions and how prestigious they were, but he has also seen how stupid they were and bluntly, wanted nothing to do with them.

  
“And why are you saying no?” the Gerudo spoke. Revali would never admit it, but she was pretty damn scary.

  
“Because, as great and deserving a Champion I am, I refuse to travel with these soggy tissues!”

  
“Revali, that is the Princess you are talking to!” The Elder chided Revali.

  
“What sort of Princess throws paper repetitively at an unsuspecting Rito!”

  
“Fair point. But nonetheless, you will be going with them, and you will respect and honour all of them. You will leave.”

  
“But-“

  
“Today!” The Elder stood firm on his commands, and Revali cursed every God out there as he stormed out, not before nudging a blond Hylian out of the way.

  
“Goddess, is he always like this?” The Princess muttered, eyes still locked onto the angry figure of the departing Rito.

  
“Seems like it, from what we’ve seen of him.” Urbosa tutted, “Someone needs to take that stick out of his ass.”

  
At this Link snickered as did the Elder.

* * *

 

  
Revali was furious to say the least. First, he was publicly embarrassed before royalty, secondly, he had to travel with those idiots and thirdly, he kept sneezing. Someone must have been talking about him. Probably praising his superior skill. He tried to decipher the personalities of the Champion’s from the letters and came to a clear conclusion that the one with the small handwriting must have been Mipha, the Zora. He also thought that the messy scrawl was the Goron, and the slanted was the Gerudo. That meant that the prim handwriting must have been the Princess of Hyrule herself and that left the other Hylian as the decent one.

  
Revali thought that he seemed decent enough, but decided that was only because he hadn’t heard him speak yet. He made a vow to hate all of them equally. Because he believed in democracy.

  
He grabbed his bow and a few scarves, because he was a fashionable Rito, and head back up to where the Elder and ‘guests’ were. They were all laughing and stopped when he returned. That annoyed him.

  
“What?”

  
He saw the Hylian boy smiling and couldn’t help but want to wipe that cute smile off his face. What the hell. Cute? No, no, Revali meant insufferable. You must have read that wrong. Damn his mixed feelings about everything.

  
“You know what, I don’t care, let’s just go.” Revali finished, heading towards the exit.  
The Elder coughed, gathering everyone’s attention.

  
“Won’t you say goodbye, my boy?”

  
“Won’t you say goodbye.” Revali mimicked in a high pitched voice to himself, gaining another snicker from Link, to which he shot another glare at. “Goodbye, Elder.”

  
Zelda seemed unimpressed by all of this. “Can’t you just say goodbye properly, then we can leave and you can sort out your family problems another time when the fate of the land isn’t at stake?”

  
“Yes, I agree...” Mipha spoke up.

  
The rest of the Champion’s nodded and Revali felt pressured and when he saw that the old Rito had his wings wide for a hug, he couldn’t help but to comply. He didn’t do it out of a familiar love for the father figure, no that would be silly and childish. He did it to speed up the process, and when a few years spilled from his eyes he blamed his allergies.

  
They left later that night, and Revali felt terribly out of place amongst these, seemingly, friends.

  
All of a sudden, Daruk turned around with a _brilliant_ idea.

"How about we introduce ourselves to each other, it might help with our teamwork."

  
Revali face palmed, because he would truly struggle to keep his sanity among these fools who were already forming a circle for their bonding session.

  
_Goddess have mercy on me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lads
> 
> That was too British I'm sorry
> 
> Please write some feedback, thank you!


	3. Being Caught Exchanging Letters Isn't Nearly As Embarrassing As It Would Have Been A Day Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link exchange letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is another chapter of bashing Revali enjoy
> 
> Also, writing in hold is Link's and writing in italics is Revali's.
> 
> I like keys they make me happy
> 
> And now I undergo the process of uploading this chapter and editing all of the font styles, someone help me what does bold italics even mean anymore
> 
> Anyway  
> Enjoy

Zelda coughed as she looked towards the beaming Goron.

  
“Well? Would you like to start?” It looked like she wasn’t much of a fan of this idea either. Revali nodded to himself, and thought that perhaps he could get along with this Princess.

  
“Oh, right, well. I’m Daruk, of the Goron tribe, if you couldn’t already tell,” he laughed, motioning at his large frame and continued on speaking for what would be an agonizing portion of Revali’s life.

  
Daruk was about seven minutes into his introduction when he felt a piece of paper hit the back of his head. He narrowed his eyes, because, although he was used to the feeling right now, some idiot still thought it was funny. It certainly wasn’t Daruk, he was too busy babbling on about his life. Zelda just looked bored, so it couldn’t have been her. Mipha was far too shy and the Gerudo looked interested by what Daruk had to say. That left the knight. Revali prayed as he opened the letter that Link didn’t lose his decent nature.

**_Hi!_ **

  
Of course. It had to be Link. He looked to his side to see Link smiling slightly. He then rolled a pen along the back of Mipha over to Revali.

  
Revali really questioned Link's motives, but complied anyway, because anything would do, really, to get him out of focussing his full attention on the Goron. He glanced up cautiously, before writing down a quick _hello_ of his own and passed it to Link.  
And so began a long line of messages between the Rito and the Hylian.

  
“Thank you Mipha, Link, would you like to share your story now?” Zelda asked with a heavy voice, because she was really done with all of this and just wanted to sleep.

  
“Oh, I think Link has introduced himself to one of us, _very_ well, wouldn’t you agree, Revali?” Urbosa spoke up in a smug tone, leaving both Revali and Link blushing.

  
So much for stealth.

  
The Champions all gave a weird synchronised giggle, save from Revali and Link who were finding the right words to say. Or in Link’s case, write.

  
Finally, Revali spoke up, “He threw a letter at me, it was only polite to reply.” He held his beak up in a stubborn and proud pose.

  
“Oh really? Just a reply?” Urbosa said, picking up the paper and scanning her eyes through it.

  
“Perhaps a dramatic reading?” Now Zelda’s eyes lit up, and Revali decided that he had nothing in common with her.

  
“ ** _hi!_**

  
_Hello_.”

  
Urbosa spoke in two contrasting voices, one of a high pitched five year old, and another while holding her nose in a slightly deeper more arrogant voice. Revali decided that he sounded nothing like that.

  
“Geez Revali, the enthusiasm is too much.” Zelda interrupted, only to be shushed by Mipha who was fully invested in this.

  
“ ** _How is um life?_**

  
_Well, as you can see, I’ve been previously tormented by people throwing letters at me and now I have to hear their life stories. So peachy._

  
_**Haha cool** _

  
_Cool? Really?_

  
**_Just trying to carry this conversation on_ **

  
_Why do you even want to continue it? Are you not interested in what fair Daruk has to say?_

  
**_Eh_** ”

  
Daruk clutched his chest in faux sadness.

  
“ _Oh_?

  
**_I’ve heard it before_ **

  
_Ha, you must have_ ”

  
Then Urbosa proceeded in showing everyone a drawing of a smiley face with the caption, -artist, Link.

  
_“Wow, what an artist_

  
_**Thanks, I take pride in that one** _

  
_What do you call it?_

  
**_Um let me think_ **

  
_Sure_

  
**_It is called, brace yourself, 'Revali'._ **

  
_Oh, the irony._

  
**_Haha it’s just based on real events_ **

  
_Have you even seen me smile before_

  
**_You are now”_ **

  
“Ugh, let’s stop here. Too cheesy for me.”

  
“Did Revali joke it that! Oh boy, didn’t see that coming!” Daruk laughed, patting Revali’s back forcefully.

  
At this point, Revali had no pride left so he didn’t really care, if he was honest, about what the Champions had just read.

  
“I was hoping for some more juicy gossip...” Mipha muttered.

  
“Was this not juicy enough for you?” Revali spoke sweetly.

  
Mipha grumbled something in reply.

  
Well, now things were mighty awkward.

  
“Oh, uh Revali. Why don’t you introduce yourself.”

  
“Alright, I’m Revali, a Rito. Pleasure to meet you all.” He spoke with a forced smile.

  
“A short one, thank you Goddess.” Zelda said, mostly to herself.

  
Link wrote his quick introduction of ** _Hello, I’m Link. Zelda's chosen knight!_  **on the same piece of paper and the Champions decided that it was a good time to set up camp for the night. They had spent an awful long time introducing each other, which was mostly Daruk talking, but still. A long time. Revali really questioned whether or not they were actually in a rush to defeat Ganon.

  
After all of the sleeping mats and fire was set up, Revali said that he would be going for a quick flight, because there was only so much he could handle of the other Champions. He was starting to like them marginally more, especially Link, but he wasn’t going to say that.

  
When he arrived to the cliffs which he had set out to arrive at, he was surprised to find that Link was already there, drawing something on that notepad he always carried around.

  
“Good evening, Link."

  
Link shot a smile in Revali’s direction. He then shot a letter in his direction and Revali squawked as he tried to fly straight again. Was that really necessary of Link? Revali wasn’t sure, but seeing him smile and laugh like he did at Revali’s reaction certainly seemed worth it.

  
It read **_watch out_ ** and at that Revali chuckled slightly at the boy’s humour. It was all a bit stupid really, but relaxing at the same time. Revali settled down next to Link on the cliff edge and decided that Link was decent. That did not mean, by any means, that he was friends with Link. No, Revali had not wanted no friends. It just meant that seeing Link didn’t make Revali want to call him a frightfully witless libertine and a myopic irredeemably boring offensively uninspired malodorous half-wit. And he could tolerate being around Link. And Link made him smile, but let’s stop there shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we shall watch as Link and Revali bond on a cliff and maybe we will find out why they were throwing letters at revali
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback is lovely as always
> 
> Also, don't exchange notes in class kids


	4. If Someone Is Glaring At You, You Sure As Hell Should Confront Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Revali have a chat
> 
> Mipha is scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I've returned.
> 
> Nothing really happens this chapter, but to be honest, does anything ever happen in any of my chapters. Anything of relevance? Probably not.
> 
>  
> 
> Well
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

“You know, it does confuse me why you take such immense joy in throwing paper at my head.”

  
Revali had been meaning to ask the Champions about their infatuation of throwing letters at people, but it seemed to slip his mind every time he was about to ask. Link, naturally, seemed like the most obvious to ask, since he found it _really_ amusing. Far too amusing for Revali’s finely tuned taste.  
Link simply laughed as he began to jot something down onto his trusty notepad. It took him a while to write whatever it was he was meaning to write, and he paused every so often, seemingly recollecting his thoughts, but eventually he handed the note over to Revali.

_" **Well**_ , _ **we saw you out training at first and thought you looked a bit, well, lonely. I thought that perhaps you wanted to talk to ~~me~~ us and we weren’t sure if it were natural to just go up to you and ~~I’m not one to speak~~ ~~I was a bit embarrassed~~ ~~the other Champions didn’t want to leave me out~~ I don’t really talk so we thought perhaps throwing a letter in your direction would work out. We didn’t mean for it to hit you, honest! And we thought that you would see us, since we weren’t really hiding, but after you were hit your reaction was priceless and it was kind of funny so we just carried on. It was quite ~~endearing~~ funny. We didn’t know you were the Champion though, so uh, that worked out.**_

When Revali finished reading the letter, Link was laughing a bit, and soon it turned into a full hearty laugh and Revali couldn’t help smiling at that, still pointing his beak up, because he had an image to keep up, God damn it!

“That wasn’t nearly as interesting a reason as I thought it would be.”

  
“ ** _It was still kind of funny though_** ” Link smiled, showing his message to Revali.

  
“Hm... I guess.”

  
“ _ **C'mon, lighten up a bit would ya?**_ ”

  
“Can’t you even write in proper Hylian?” Revali sighed.

  
“ _ **Ha, nope**_.” Link laughed.

  
Link’s smile was bright and welcoming, and under the night sky his eyes stuck out and glistened like pools of their own. But Revali was really getting a bit tired now.

  
“Well,” He started as he stood up, stretching his wings out, “I’m a bit tired so I’m going to go back down and rest for the night. I’ll see you later, Link.”

  
Link smiled with a quick wave, and took out his sketchpad and wrote a quick goodbye.

Revali flew down and when Link was the only one on the cliff side, he took out his notepad and began to draw something, smiling all the same.

* * *

 

“Hey Revali, you’re back.” Daruk spoke. Loudly. It was more of a shout, to be honest.

  
“Indeed I am.”

  
“How about we introduce each other better, I feel like we didn’t have a proper connection before y'know?”

  
Never before did Revali want sweet release more than he did then. But he wouldn’t downright reject the Goron, no he would reject him with a bit more grace. He would be polite.

  
“Sorry, I’m a bit tired as of now. Maybe some other time?” His voice was laced with sarcasm, but from the looks of it Daruk didn’t catch on. Praise the Goddess.

  
“Oh, sure, sure. Sweet dreams!”

  
Daruk wasn’t bad, he meant well, Revali was sure of that, he was just a bit too positive for Revali. And far to loud.

  
Revali sighed, pulling out his bed till next to the fire and laying it out flat. This was his life now. He had to forget how warm and comfortable his fluffy pillows were at home and get used to sleeping on the floor. Honestly, he was above this, but he supposed it two Princesses were happily chatting out in the wild like this, the least he could do was to go to sleep without a complaint.

  
Revali woke up to Link’s face a bit to close for comfort. He squawked and backed away blushing as Link simply laughed and scratched the back of his head.

  
“ ** _You’ve been sleeping for a while!”_** he wrote, handwriting a bit sloppy as the Hylian yawned.

  
“What a pleasant way to wake up.”

  
Link laughed and lent Revali a hand, which he took and stood up.

  
“What time is it anyway?” Revali was grouchy in the mornings.

  
Zelda looked towards him, “It’s late, 8 a.m.”

  
Surely they were joking. How was that late. What time did they all wake up!?

  
“If this is late, what would you call early?!” Revali really wasn’t a morning person.

  
“Early would be 4 a.m.,” Urbosa answered, “that’s when Mipha wakes up to gather food for breakfast.” She handed Revali a baked apple which he graciously accepted, not seeing the clear and distinct frown on Mipha's face.

Well, at least he wasn’t the last up. Daruk was still out cold.

  
“What time do you plan on waking him up, Princess?”

  
“An hour I guess, he can eat on the move. And Zelda’s alright.”

  
“ _ **Who knew, you do have manners!**_ ” Link wrote, writing a bit nearer than before.

  
“Oh, shut up.”

  
Urbosa and Zelda laughed quietly to themselves at how stupid the two of them could be, with Daruk's snores echoing through the fields of Hyrule.

  
Revali found, that perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to travel with the Champions.

  
Still, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t be woefully licentious varmint and outrageous feces-collecting acrid smogs of oppressively caustic oral effluvium.

  
It just meant they were tolerable and perhaps Revali didn’t mind talking to them, especially Link, bit again, he had said before that it wasn’t important.

  
Link threw a piece of paper at Revali’s head later when they were travelling.

  
“ ** _You do know that Mipha has been staring at you for the past hour with a particularly nasty look on her face, right?_** ”

  
Link motioned towards Mipha, who was indeed glaring, but smiled gracefully when Link looked at her.

  
Revali felt uncomfortable.

  
“Wait what? Why?”

  
“ ** _Don’t ask me, ask her!_** ”

  
Revali would sure as hell ask her. The nerve on her, glaring at _him_!

  
When they stopped for a break Revali decided to confront Mipha, who was still glaring at him. She could be pretty scary.

  
“I’m going to ask her why she is glaring at me.” Revali spoke, determined.

  
Link nodded and gave him a thumbs up as Revali stood up and marched towards Mipha who was scowling.

  
“What is wrong with you?! Stop staring at me.” He demanded, folding his wings adamantly.

  
Mipha's scowl deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT
> 
> I want to see Mipha fight someone, and who better than our favourite pile of wings
> 
> Thank you for reading, I shall see you next chapter!  
> Feedback would be lovely :))


	5. Do Not Pick A Fight With Mipha Because It Will Only Lead To You Becoming A Stroppy Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FITE ME"   
> Revali's last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this will a bit late.
> 
> Hey, maybe I'll update twice today! That's probably a lie, I waste my days studying.

“What’s my problem?!” Mipha shot up, her voice rising in both tone and volume by the second.

  
Mipha was usually a serene girl, and had very little to say, most of it being helpful or simply out of kindness. That peaceful demeanour, however, seemed to disappear completely in this moment and Link was both amused and scared for the Rito. It was a very odd combination, but he might as well embrace it, right? Daruk and Urbosa had already began betting rupees on who they thought would win (both bet 210 rupees on Mipha).

  
“Did you not hear me the first time? I asked what is your problem,” Revali flapped his wings about in an animated range as he continued on to Mipha, “you’ve been glaring at me all day, and frankly,I don’t see what your problem is. Have we even talked to each other before?!”

  
“You may have not talked to me, but I can tell that you have one nasty personality!”

  
Link gave out one long whistle as he looked at the two arguing before him. Now, he wasn’t going to pick a side, but he was with the underdog for this one, and Mipha seemed a bit angry for no good reason.   
“Goddess,” Revali muttered, rubbing his wings against his face, “how dense can you be! Don’t judge me before even knowing me!”

  
“I am not judging you, I just don’t like you! Besides, you’re are acting far too comfortable with some of us!”

  
“What is that even meant to mean, I’ve barely been here a day!” Honestly, Revali was really beginning to regret this more than he thought possible.

  
“I mean, you’ve been acting rather cosy with Link!” Mipha immediately covered her mouth, reverting back to her old timid self, as she realised she said one phrase too much.

  
Link started coughing madly on the roasted bass he was munching on and prayed for a simple life.

  
“I don’t know what you’re on about, but you’re lucky that people like me don’t hold grudges for stupid mistakes like the one you just made.” Revali stretched his wings, preparing to go for a flight to cool down. “Next time, make some judgements based on facts.”

  
And with that he flew up in an updraft of his own creation.

  
Mipha grabbed a rock of the ground and immediately through it back down with a scary amount of force. The rest of the Champions stayed silent, because no one wanted to be caught up in the flames of Mipha’s wrath. That was until Daruk inevitably sneezed and Mipha burst out into tears.

  
“I’m so embarrassing!” She sobbed, and although Zelda was patting her back encouragingly, she didn’t say anything, and neither did the other Champions, because they would be embarrassed as hell were they Mipha.

* * *

 

  
Revali was used to being picked on because of his scratchy personality, but he thought that it would have stopped once he became a Champion and proved himself as an equal to the rest of them. He sighed, taking a seat on a patch of grass.

  
“Mipha is stupid.”

  
Then Revali proceeded to pout.

  
Then he felt a familiar pressure on the back of his head and smiled a little.

  
He turned around to see that Link was carrying his bow with another letter aimed towards him. Was that really the best way to use a legendary bow?

  
He read both of them anyway, with no complaints.

  
“ ** _Don’t mind Mipha, she gets like that every once in a while. Every blood moon, I guess. Ha, you get it? Once in a blood moon, instead of blue moon!_** ”

  
Revali turned around to find that Link was snickering to himself and he face palmed because Link was really a dork, wasn’t he?

  
The second letter said:  
“ ** _Want to practice your archery?”_** And Link was motioning wildly with Revali’s bow in hand.

  
“Fine, but know that I don’t need to practice with the bow. I’m just humouring you. And please give my bow back to me, I fear you’ll break it.” Revali held out his wing and Link threw the bow at him with a wide grin.

  
“Must you always throw?”

  
“ ** _Yes_**.”

  
As they both walked over to some nearby trees, where they would practice, Mipha approached them slowly from behind. Link was the first to notice her and frowned slightly alerting Revali of her presence.

  
“Look, I’m sorry. What I did and said was uncalled for, but...but that still doesn’t mean that I have to like you!” she stared down at her feet as she spoke, looking up only to see the Rito’s reaction.

  
“Good, the feeling is mutual.”

  
In truth, it was Urbosa who asked for Mipha to go and apologize, and she shook her head because getting these two to become friends, or even mere acquaintances seemed to be futile.

  
“Um, Link,” Mipha turned her gaze over to the Hylian, “I was wondering if you would like to come and spar with me. I thought that I should work on my combat skills.” She smiled at the end, and Revali frowned.  
Link was too polite a boy, and even though he would rather not go spar with Mipha, he smiled and nodded waving a quick goodbye to Revali as he went down with her. Revali grumbled a quick goodbye in return. He then continued shooting arrows, albeit a bit more violently than before.

  
Urbosa laughed, these two were really hopeless.

  
“You know, you can wipe that frown off your face now. Mipha is gone.”

  
“I don’t like her.” He frowned.

  
“Have you heard yourself, you sound less mature than that Sidon fellow.”

  
“Who in Hyrule is Sidon?”

  
“Mipha’s younger brother.”

  
“Stop bringing Mipha into things, I’d rather not talk about her.”

  
Revali was really acting as a child. But it was neccessary, he swore it was!

  
“Hey, Revali.”

“What?”

“Do you like Mipha?”

“What?!” he hissed.

“You talk about her a lot.”

“Wha- no! I absolutely have no tolerance for her! One minute she won’t say anything forward and the next she attacks you unnecessarily!” And she took Link away, but Revali knew better than to say that.

“Geez, okay.” Urbosa laughed as Zelda stood next to her.

“Come on, Urbosa. He obviously has a thing for Link, he’s the only one he talks to in a civilised manner with.”

“I do not like anyone, and I would thank you both to leave me alone!”

And with that, Revali stormed off to go train some place else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I like drama it gives me purpose


	6. Why Must You Challenge Urbosa? Have You No Sanity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa and Revali fite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha. I'm late again. Get used to it, I'm always late.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“You know Link,” Mipha panted catching her breath after sparring with, and eventually losing , Link, “why do you spend so much time with him?”

  
Link frowned, “ _ **With who?**_ ” but he knew perfectly well who she was talking about.  
Her gaze shifted over to her knees, “You know, um, Revali.”

  
Oh.

  
“ _ **Do I really spend that much time with him?**_ ” Link’s brow furrowed as he slowly wrote the question. Surely he didn’t spend that much time with Revali, and Mipha was just picking up weird pieces of information, like she often did, with that one time she thought that Daruk was slowly dying from some Gerudo disease. She was, of course, wrong. Bless Daruk. Link, subconsciously, prayed for the well-being of his large friend.

  
Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

  
“You, you haven’t noticed? I don’t mean to offend you in anyway, Link, I was just wondering is all...” she spoke quickly, still not finding the courage to look up at Link.

  
“ _ **Oh, no I’m not offended, it’s just... I didn’t think about it, is all.”**_

  
“Think about what?”

  
_**“I guess I do spend a lot of time with him. He looks, lonely, I suppose. And he isn’t so bad, once you get to know him**_.”

  
Mipha looked up at Link to see that the boy was smiling distantly, and all of this was becoming a bit too much for her, damn her stupid infatuations.

  
“O-okay Link, I suppose we should get back now, Zelda and the others must be looking for us.”

  
Link nodded, smile still there, and stood up, carrying both of their weapons. 

* * *

 

When they arrived back, they were greeted with a very pretty sight. Urbosa and Revali sat around a campfire arguing about who could make a better spicy elixir.

  
“Well obviously I can, back in the Gerudo desert the temperature would change so quickly, and the cold was cold, so I know how to make it!” Urbosa was standing up for this, she meant business. Link made a side note never to go against Urbosa, because Link would like to live a life of more than 20 years.

  
“Ha, in the Hebra region, it is cold all the time, not sometimes like in the desert. And besides, it’s not like you can cook anything, you’d probably mess up the elixir.” Revali smirked.

  
“Oh, coming from the one with feathers, who doesn’t need elixirs, that is rich!”

  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t make one!”

  
“Alright, make one. Now!”

  
“Fine, you make one too, and then we’ll try them out!”

  
“Fine!”

  
“Fine!”

  
Both ran in opposite directions to gather ingredients.

  
“Geez, I never thought I would see Urbosa riled up like that.” Daruk spoke, mostly to himself.

  
He got a reply, nonetheless.

  
“Don’t doubt her abilities.” Zelda spoke, while preparing some soup.

  
Link and Mipha sat around the camp.

  
_**“What was that all about?”**_ Link frowned.

  
“We’re heading up to the Lanayru mountains, and we need a spicy elixir, and then those two argued over who's elixir is better."

  
“Should we not help them?” Mipha looked genuinely worried.

  
“If you want.”

  
“I’ll help Urbosa then.” Mipha ran off into the forest.

  
_**“I guess I’ll help Revali then**_.” Link sighed, picking up his sword and heading in the opposite direction.

  
Once the camp was empty, with only Zelda and Daruk they both smiled.

  
“Finally.”

  
“Peace and quiet.”

  
They proceeded to have a nice chat about flowers over a cup of tea.

* * *

 

  
Hm, good thing I still have these butterflies from the Elder's visit to Death Mountain. These should help...” Revali muttered to himself, as he sat alone at a cooking pot.  
Link threw a letter at him.

  
“Hello Link.”

  
“ _ **Hi, need any help** **?”**_

  
Revali looked hurt at that question, “You don’t think I can win on my own accord?” his brow furrowed.

  
Link shook his head, “ _ **No, of course you can. It’s just that Mipha went to help Urbosa and I was sent here to help you**_.”

  
Well, he wasn’t exactly sent to help Revali, he came on his own will, but Revali didn’t need to know that.

  
“Oh, in that case, it would only be fair for you to help me. Could you gather some monster parts?”

  
Link nodded and set off to work.

* * *

 

  
When Revali was stirring the potion together, Link was amazed at how surprisingly skilful he was was at creating elixirs.

  
“ _ **Where did you learn that?”**_

  
“The Elder taught me. He said that I could help travellers by making these and so I did. None of them thanked me though, so I suppose I just stopped, wanting praise for my work.”

  
Well now things were awkward. What was Link meant to say to that? Sorry for your loss? No one died, but the Rito looked so sad! What was Link’s life.

  
“ _ **Oh, well, for what it’s worth, I would have thanked you for it.”**_

  
Revali smiled and Link felt like a weight was lifted off his back.

* * *

 

  
When it came down to the final judging, in which Daruk and Zelda tested both elixirs, Revali’s elixir won. Urbosa argued that it was because Daruk used hers and Daruk wasn’t used to the cold at all.

>   
> Revali shrugged it off and accepted his victory nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's change my updates to every two days.
> 
> Also, I like making Revali fight everyone
> 
> Next chapter... I haven't planned it out yet so I can not give you a preview. Bare with. I'm lazy.
> 
> Expect more of my stupid humour.


	7. Taking Photos With Link And Revali. What A Splendid Use Of Sleeping Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link go into a forest and take some sneaky pics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a bit late, but I put in some embarrassing Revali moments to redeem myself.  
> Enjoy

“You know Daruk, how do you manage to take up so much space on this log?”

  
“Sorry, little guy, I didn’t hear you.” Daruk smiled, obliviously turning to Revali who narrowed his eyes in return.

  
“Never mind. Just, just go to sleep. You’re loud.”

  
Daruk seemed to not hear the last comment and wished everyone a goodnight before almost immediately falling into a deep slumber.

  
Revali rolled his eyes and laid down, preparing for yet another uncomfortable night sleeping on the hard ground.

  
He didn’t get much sleep in, what with Daruk tossing and turning all night and the deep snore coming from Mipha. Revali narrowed his eyes at his own mention of Mipha and muttered a quick imitation of her saying “I hate you”, before sitting up abruptly, a large frown on his face. It was childish, yes, but it helped calm him down. Except, that was a lie, because now Revali was in a particularly irritable mood, and the fact that this certain stalk kept flying towards him in some sort of courting gesture didn’t help. He tried to shoot this bird a way, but after a while it didn’t go and he himself started to question how the Rito came to be, and how they evolved from that stupid bird. He shook his head, frowning again, because he knew that he evolved from the Zora. Mipha was a Zora. Damn Mipha.  
There was a light pressure on the small of his back and he looked behind him expecting to find Link, but he wasn’t there. He glanced around, a look of confusion appearing on his face when he couldn’t find the Hylian boy anywhere. He picked up the scrunched up ball of paper that was thrown at him and opened it.

  
_**Look up.** _

  
And true to the letter's words, Link was sitting on a cliff edge smiling. He motioned for Revali to join him, to which the Rito obliged, because anything beat that camp with that bird and the Goddess forsaken Mipha. He climbed up, not wanting to create an updraft and wake the others and looked at Link, expecting the other to have called him for a reason. Link scribbled something down onto his notebook.

  
_**You have a particularly foul look on your face.** _

  
That took Revali off guard and he noticed hat he did have a large scowl on his face.

  
“Oh right, that.”

  
Link smiled in amusement and continued to write.

  
_**What got you so angry?** _

  
“Mipha.” Revali spoke before realising it. Oops. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said that. Link may react badly.

  
_**Mipha?** _

  
Now Link was snickering a little.

  
“She is infuriating! People act like she is a saint, when in truth, she is not, she’s more like some weird demon spawn! You seem like an angel compared to her! And you throw paper at me!”

  
Urbosa shifted in her sleep, seemingly disturbed by Revali’s ranting.

  
Link motioned for Revali to quieten down by putting one finger to his lips. Revali grunted in acknowledgement.

  
_**You sure do talk about Mipha a lot. You sure you don’t like her? ;)** _

  
“No! I told you before, she is an outrage to society and I’m talking about her so that people can see her true nature and how she is selfish and how she obviously likes you Link!”

  
Is that why he hated Mipha? Because she liked Link? No, that would be silly.

  
Link looked taken aback.

  
_**Mipha likes me!?** _

  
“Yeah, I’ve only been here a few days and it is pretty obvious.” Revali deadpanned. Had Link seriously never noticed the doe eyes she always gave him.

  
_**But I don’t like her back! I don’t want to have to reject her though!** _

  
“You don’t like her back?”

  
Link tried to write something down in such a hurry that his pencil broke. He fished for another in his bag and found an orange pen. It would have to do.

  
_**I am unbelievably gay!** _

  
Oh. Revali felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn’t say why, but he was extremely happy in the moment.

  
“Then if she approaches you, just tell her that! It worked wonders for me back in Rito Village.”

  
It took Link a few moments to pick up on the sub context of what Revali said, but he got there eventually.

  
_**You're gay too? It’s good to know there are others like me.** _

  
Link smiled and Revali smiled back. It wasn’t a forced smile, it came naturally.

  
“So why did you call me up here?”

  
_**Oh yeah, I found this glowing rabbit and I thought you would want to see it!**_

  
“...Why would I want to see a glowing rabbit?”

  
_**And I was bored. I wanted company.** _

  
Revali laughed at Link’s antics, and Link joined in. Eventually their laughing woke Urbosa up who threw a rock at them as a sign for them to shut up. Link and Revali took that as a sign to go deeper into the woods to find this apparent ‘glowing rabbit'.

  
If anyone else were to tell Revali about this mythical bunny, he would mock and tease them. But it wasn’t, it was Link, so he decided to indulge a bit.

  
They pushed tree branches out of the way and marched through the shrubs. They had been walking for about 10 minutes until they found the rabbit. Revali couldn’t believe his eyes, and turned to Link to tell him as much to find that the Hylian had taken out his Sheikah slate and was taking a picture of the rabbit. It registered as a blupee.

  
_**A blupee huh?** _

  
“That’s an odd name for a rabbit.”

  
_**Let’s get closer** _

  
Revali nodded and the two sneaked forward.

Link passed Revali his Sheikah slate.

  
_**Take a pic of me and the blupee.** _

  
Link crouched over and posed by the blupee, acting intellectual with his hand on his chin. Revali snapped the photo, laughing again.  
Link smiled and went over to Revali to see the picture, giving the thumbs up of approval.

  
“Let’s go now, it’s almost morning.”

  
_**You don’t want a picture?** _

  
“He’s already run away.”

  
Link turned around, and true to Revali’s words, the blupee had run away.

  
Revali had already started making his way back, and Link sneakily took out his Sheikah slate and took some photos of Revali from behind. Apparently, the slate could film videos, so he started one up. Somehow Revali didn’t notice and he continued to natter on about the mud with animated hand actions.

  
Revali slipped on the mud and fell and Link got it all on tape. Or on slate.

  
Revali saw the slate and turned red.

  
“You got that on film!?”

  
Link laughed and look a picture of himself smiling next to a muddy and pouting Revali.  
Link showed Revali the picture and as much as Revali wanted to tell he had to laugh because, damn, he looked so stupid.

  
Link lent Revali a hand to help him get up and Revali took it.

  
Just before the Champions woke up, Revali and Link took some mugs of themselves and the sleeping Champions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Mipha, I swear. Revali just really hates her.
> 
> Also, Revali, the little snake, tried to provoke Daruk. Sadly, Daruk knows better than to fite.
> 
> I live for feedback lads, please give me some


	8. Sometimes Running Away Is The Best Thing To Do, And If In Doubt, Throw Paper In Someone's Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link get found out for their 'sneaky' pictures they took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo
> 
> Another chapter yay I wrote it at 5 a.m. help
> 
> Revali is my spirit animal

“...”

  
“...”

  
“...”

  
The crease in Urbosa's brow deepened as she pierced both Revali and Link with her gaze, holding Link’s Sheikah Slate in one hand and her scimitar in the other.

  
“Delete the pictures.” She spoke scarily, as if she would hurt one of the two at any moment. In all honesty, she probably would, but that was beside the point.

  
Revali glanced over at Link and when the Hero said nothing, he took it as a sign that perhaps he should speak up.

  
“Just so you know, it isn’t my Slate, so I can’t really do anything about-“

  
“Shut up.” Urbosa interrupted and Revali flapped his beak shut. He had pride, yes, but he would much prefer losing a bit of that pride rather than losing his prized feathers.

  
“Hey Urbosa,” Daruk started, “can I see those photos?”

  
Urbosa turned to face the Goron, momentarily taking her sights off the two culprits. There was a glint in Link’s eyes, and he savoured the moment of being out of Urbosa’s sight as he grabbed Revali by the wingtip and ran down the path, all in an attempt to get away from Urbosa. He made sure to grab his Sheikah Slate first, of course.

 

“Hey!” Urbosa called out, not making the effort to chase the two. Mipha, on the other hand, was sprinting right behind them like a damn cheetah.

  
Revali turned in a panic to find the Zora Champion herself fast on their heels.

  
“Goddess! She’s like a hell demon! How is she so fast!?” Revali asked Link, trying to adjust his scarf from flying away as he ran.

  
Link shook his head, clearly distressed as he fished through his bag for something.

  
“I mean,” Revali spoke, not paying much attention, “those pictures weren’t even that bad. Well, the ones of Mipha weren’t. At most, there was one of her dribbling. She should just suck it up!”

  
Found whatever he was looking for and passed Revali a few sheets of paper. Revali gave him a confused look, put soon caught on as Link started to scrunch up paper and launch them at Mipha. Link didn’t want to hurt Mipha, but he definitely wanted to get rid of her and this was the first thing that came to mind. Revali followed suit, his aim not yet failing him as Mipha seemed to be driven back, and after another minute or two of silent running, the two lost sight of the crazed female.

  
They were both now sitting on the ground, out of breath and sweating, but Link had a large grin on his face. He took out his notepad and began writing something.

  
_**That was a lot of fun**_.

  
Revali shook his head, of course this idiot would find this sort of thing fun.

  
“Well, at least I can say that, for once, I can relate to Mipha. That paper would throw me back too. It hurts.”

  
Link laughed as he threw a piece at Revali, who caught the paper after juggling it around, not being able to execute a smooth catch in his wearied state.

  
_**You know, you could have just flown away**_.

  
“Yeah, but you couldn't have. I know that I may seem rude, but I’m not as rude to leave you in the hands of that beast.’” Revali spoke, pompously with his beak high in the air.

  
Link smiled and turned the page of his notepad, revealing a beautiful pencil sketch of the landscape they were in. Revali wouldn’t say it, but perhaps Link outclassed him in terms of drawing ability.

  
“That is a lovely sketch.” The least he could do was compliment the other boy. The grin he received was more than enough as payment.

  
_**I actually come here often and draw out this area. I find it quite beautiful.** _

  
Revali looked at his surroundings. It was true, the lush forest bordering the edges of the grassy patches combined with the exotic and colourful flowers really was a sight to behold. It all felt very natural and far away from civilisation. Nothing like those creepy Guardians Zelda liked to toy around with. Revali could swear all of this ancient technology would be the death of him.  
Link continued to sketch for the next hour, and Revali just took in the scenery, eventually laying down on his back and having a quick nap. Link peered over his shoulder and smiled at the slumbering figure. At first Link wasn’t sure about him, but he was glad he gave him a chance, because moments like this, moments only he and Revali shared, they were nice. They made him forget about his duties and forget about how he was the Hero who had so many responsibilities and he just felt normal, like he didn’t have any important purpose in life and like he could just live peacefully like this.

  
When the sky grew darker, Link shook Revali awake (not before taking a quick picture of the snoozing Rito) and the two headed back to their camp, both afraid of Urbosa and Mipha but also very hungry. The balanced out the good and the bad and decided that food was more important. When they got back, they were surprised to see that the camp was deserted, and there was a note in the middle, clearly written by Zelda.

  
_Sorry, we had to move on, going to the castle to see what is going on with the Guardians. Apparently one is acting up. Meet us there. (Left you dinner) :)_

  
There were two baked apples left by the note, one significantly more burnt than the other and Revali frowned when he saw that the blackened one was meant for him.

  
“Great, they left us.” Revali groaned.

  
**_They can’t be too far ahead._ **

  
Link munched into his apple thoughtfully and he wrote some more.

  
_**Perhaps we should rest for the night and set out in the morning.** _

  
Revali nodded from the trees where he was attempting to find better fruit than what he was left with.

  
He ate burnt apple for dinner that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I shall continue to force them into a situation where they have to love each other. Making them travel alone is only the start of it AHAHHSHAHAHAH.
> 
> Feedback would be lovely! I really like to know your opinions on this story :)


	9. Please, For The Love Of The Goddess, Don't Just Leave Your Notepad Laying About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link share some brekky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I return with another chapter of Revali being Revali (stupid)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who gave this fic a kudos and is actually reading this! I can't believe it's already past 100!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyyyyway, enjoy!

Link was really seeing the value of his Sheikah Slate again. He liked the camera feature. Link snickered to himself as he took pictures of the blissfully unaware and snoozing Rito, who was snuggling deeper into his feathers as the cold winds penetrated through the small cave the two were staying the night in. Link would have said that Revali looked cute if the other didn’t wake up in a raging storm at seeing the camera. But still, the way that he sneezed after that, seemingly with a cold was kind of cute. Kind of. Link did not like Revali like that, he just appreciated that others could act nicely sometimes. Now he was rambling in his mind and he decided to deal with the troubled bird man before him.

  
“Delete those!” Revali sniffled, pointing an accusing wingtip at Link.

  
Link smirked, **_Ironic, considering you were the one who went against deleting the pictures of the other Champions._**

  
“That-“ Revali spluttered, struggling to find words, (which Link wouldn’t deny, was kind of endearing) “that was different! This time it’s about me, and I decided long ago that you were more decent than this.” Revali puffed out his feathered cheeks.

  
Link laughed and left the cave, claiming to be out hunting for breakfast. Revali sighed heavily at his sudden isolation. He already found himself missing the Hylian. He blamed his drowsy morning mind.

  
Link did in fact go hunting, but not before creating some make-shift cannon to shoot Revali in the head using paper with. It would be a grave understatement to say he was merely committed to his cause. Link wasn’t the most creative guy around, but he himself, modest as he is, knows that when it comes to weapons, he can sculpt some of the best, and this cannon was no less. He happily pulled the weapon and meat for the two of them behind his back towards the cave and peeked past the wall to find Revali flicking through Link’s old sketchbook. Oh Goddess no, he would not see what Link had in there. Link picked up his cannon, hastily throwing in some paper and rapid-fire shot Revali in the head. The Rito dropped the book and recoiled back. He opened the paper to find no words and frowned slightly before walking up to Link like nothing happened.

  
“Have you got breakfast, I’m starving.” He spoke in his usual manner, yawning slightly.  
Link visibly slackened his body, no longer tense, as Revali seemed to not have found those drawings, and there seemed to be no strain on their relationship.

  
Link smiled, carefree, and nodded, holding up the meat in his hands.

  
Link liked cooking, especially in the wild. He liked the thrill of starting a fire with roaring flames, and he loved the smoky taste of the food he cooked. He wouldn’t tell anyone that his favourite part was singing along a little tune as he cooked, because surely they would have heard it and figured it out by now.  
He threw the meat on the pan and sprinkled some rock salt he found when he tested out his cannon over the top of the flesh and Revali nodded slightly, apparently impressed by the Hylian's culinary prowess.

  
“Good seasoning, but personally I’d add a bit of pepper.” Revali commented.  
 ** _I don’t really have any pepper._** Link smiled warmly.

  
“In the Rito village, we have this special herb which can be used instead of pepper. Maybe one day I’ll cook something for you with it.” Revali paused, “Supposing you come to the village, after we beat Ganon that is. If you want.” He clarified, blush appearing slightly below his feathers.

  
Link smiled softly, because despite what many people said, he enjoyed Revali’s rambling, and damn, he was cute.

  
After they had eaten, Revali went out quickly to scout the area to see a good path and Link stayed back in the cave, clearing up a bit. He glanced around to ensure that Revali wasn’t back yet before taking cautious but quick steps towards his sketchpad. He tentatively traced his fingers across the covers and let out some air he didn’t know he was holding in.

  
He thought of what would have happened if Revali had seen the contents of the notepad, of the select few drawings he would never show anyone. He thought of the spoiled friendship they would have. And he thought of how awkward the journey back to the castle would be. He pictured the two of them walking silently together, and eating in quiet tension. He shook of those thoughts and held his notebook closer to him. He would avoid that from happening at all costs. After caring for the Princess, of course, but it was still pretty important. He help out his sketchpad and carefully opened up the first page. It started off pretty normal, the standard sketches of rivers, forests and then this progressed into a watercolour painting of all of the Champions standing together smiling, Revali in the middle. From there on, Link’s body tensed because he knew what was coming in this book of his. He slowly turned the page revealing a sketch of the arrogant Rito himself and he let out a pained breath, because this silly little infatuation would be the death of him before he even got to Calamity Ganon. As he flicked through more drawings of the Rito, each one more detailed than the last he realised that perhaps this wasn’t merely an infatuation. The last image, a recent sketch done in the forest had Revali sleeping peacefully, smile adorning his features in the middle. Link muttered his prayers in his head, because he was so hopelessly in love.

* * *

 

  
Revali continued to glide around the edges of the cool mountains of Hebra, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to know what was in that book of Link’s. What made the usually silent and peaceful boy go crazy like that?

Revali shook his head, he was clearly overthinking things. But he was never one to be simple, so he made it his main goal to find out whatever the hell it was that Link was hiding from him. Calamity Ganon could wait.  
He arrived at the cave and marched inwards, expecting to go up to that book and open it up, but he found that hard, seeing as Link sat next to it, rather protectively jotting something down, presumably a greeting to him.

  
**_Did you see a good path?_ **

  
Oh. Damn. He was too caught up in this mystery that he forgot to actually scout the land.

  
Revali coughed lightly. He wasn’t about to go back and check again, that would be embarrassing. And he had faith in himself, he’s lived in the mountains all his life, surely it wouldn’t be too hard to make their way without using his advantage of the sky. He could do it easy, and keep his pride at the same time.

  
“Yeah, it’s quite simple actually. I know these mountains like the back of my hand.”

  
Okay, that wasn’t true, but it wasn’t exactly a lie either. Rito don’t have hands, they have wings, so he wasn’t really saying anything untrue.

  
Link got up, holding his notepad and cannon, master sword on his back, and the two made their way out into the harsh cold again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Link is now also a hopeless fool
> 
> Who also is kind of creepy and draws people while they sleep, but let's just forget about that shall we?


	10. Don't Drop Things, Especially On A Snowy Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali and Link go on a hike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. 
> 
> I sincerely apologise for the lateness of this chapter but I went camping for a few days and died and I have exams coming up but A NEW CHAPTER
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Ow.” Revali groaned, holding a solid block of ice wrapped in some brown fabric of Link’s pants. The two were sitting around a hastily thrown together campfire in a cave while a snow storm outside raged on. Link laughed slightly at his fellow Champion’s groans and complaints. He grabbed his pencil and wrote something down, turning the paper over to Revali for the other to read.

  
**_Maybe you shouldn’t have provoked the deer and it wouldn’t have charged at you._ **

  
Revali pulled the wing tending to his wound down in a rage but then hissed and placed it back on his beak, and began speaking.

  
“I didn’t provoke it! I was just saying that it would be easy to board a deer and ride it around!”

  
Link smiled again, Revali was really fighting his case.

  
**_You can ride deer, yes, but only after gaining their trust._ **

  
Revali grumbled something but chose not to argue further, because he knew the Hylian had a lot more experience in this field.

  
“I think we should head out now. We are almost there.”

  
**_Are you sure?_ **

  
Revali paused for a moment. He wouldn’t blow his cover yet. He was going to act like he knew these mountains damn well.

  
“Yes, of course I do. Now let’s go.” Revali spoke, getting up slowly, but flinching slightly because getting hit by a deer hurt sometimes.

  
Link nodded and also stood up, putting his notepad into his bag. He glanced at his cannon, which sadly sat in the corner of the cave. He ripped a page out of his notebook, not really looking, and reloaded the soon to be abandoned cannon.

  
“Are you not taking that thing?”

  
Revali didn’t hear a reply, so he turned to face the other and was met with a powerful blow to the face with a bit of paper.

  
Link laughed menacingly as he pat his cannon.

  
**_I was just using it for the final time. I can’t carry it around._ **

  
“Oh. Of course.” Revali muttered, grabbing the scrunched up ball Link launched at him and he pocketed it. As arrogant as he was, he knew better than to leave a message in nature. He also would have made a comment on how Link managed to carry several massive weapons in his pockets but not a cannon and again decided against it, like he did with many things.

  
The two headed out of the cave where they stayed the night and marched along the snowy path. At the rate they were walking, it would only take another few days before they got to the castle. Revali sighed, wingtip covering his face as he tried to hide a sniffle. Perhaps he should have stayed inside with the fire for a bit longer. His eyes trailed ahead at Link who was leading the way, a few metres in front of Revali. He didn’t look very cold, and the pace he was going at was certainly not saying that he was, but Revali couldn’t help but feel that Link was cold because his pants had a gaping hole in them along the bottom of the hems. Revali glanced at the ice he held on his beak, wrapped in the cloth. Link was really too kind to him.

  
Link trudged on ahead, master sword being used as a walking stick now, more than anything, and every so often he would glance back at Revali to see if he was okay.

  
The eighth time Link turned to check on Revali, the latter spoke up.

  
“You know, I am alright. You don’t need to keep checking on me, I can look after myself, thank you very much.”

  
Link shrugged and carried on walking, picking up the pace a little. Fine, if that was how Revali was going to be, so be it. Link would just speed up. He wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for Revali and why was he getting in such a bad mood over this. He should have been used to the Rito’s bad attitude. He sighed, shaking his head and continued o wards, the snowy peaks soon going from his sight as the green fields of Hyrule resurfaced. Maybe Revali did know where he was going. He heard a nasal sneeze from behind him, a very out of character sneeze, but chose not to turn around. Because, and Link quotes, Revali can 'look after himself'.

  
Link pondered on it for a second longer before deciding that maybe he should help the Rito. He took out his notepad and opened it up, searching for some paper to write on. A strangely powerfully gust passed by and Link dropped his pencil which rolled down the mountain slightly, hitting a rock. He made a sound and dropped his notepad on the ground and reached forward for the pencil.

His foot grazed the ground and of course that led to the notepad also being kicked over to the rock and opened up on a page in the middle of _those_ drawings, with a gaping hole where a page used to be. Used being the key word because that page was now missing, a page with a drawing of Revali ad himself hugging of all things and Link cursed his luck because he happened to have shot Revali with that same piece of paper with that Goddess forsaken cannon of his. Link turned in a flustered panic to face the Rito who was searching his pockets for something. His pockets which contained that piece of paper with those drawings on them.

  
“Ugh, I think I really am sick.” Revali groaned as he searched his pockets for a tissue, “ah, found one!” he spoke victoriously, as he pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper and held it to his face.

  
Link made a distressed noise and gained the attention of the other male.

  
“Um?”

  
Link, at a loss of his notepad and pen, tried to use the sign language he learnt as a child and prayed that Revali understood it. He signed rapidly.

  
**_DON’T DO IT PUT THE PAPER DOWN UM I MEAN TISSUE IT ISNT PAPER JUST DONT USE IT, IT IS DIRTY_ **

  
Revali tilted his head to the left slightly and blinked slowly, confused by the other boy.

  
“Sorry?”

  
Link face palmed, he was really using hope. Link's prayers seemed to have had worth as the strong gusts from before returned and released the piece of paper from his clutches. However, this wind did more than just that and pushed the two backwards, toppling Link onto the floor behind him and Revali directly atop with a perfect view of Link’s notepad. Which was open on a picture of the two...having dinner together. While holding hands.

  
“Uh, Link. I think we need to talk.”

  
Link groaned, closing his eyes, preparing himself for whatever embarrassment was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link why
> 
> And that is why nature always ruins everything
> 
> Next chapter may take a while to come, but it WILL
> 
> THANK YOU I LIKE FEEDBACK


	11. Confessions Are Usually Better When They're Voluntary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Revali have another little talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I am sorry it has been so long, but my exams have finally ended, so I am back to writing again yaaaaaay. This is probs the penultimate chapter so enjooooy

Link coughed, eyes flickering up quickly at the Rito whose arms were neatly folded and brow raised as if expecting some grand explanation. Ugh, Link is going to sound so stupid when his reason is because he has a mere infatuation for his fellow Champion.

  
“You know, it would be much less awkward if you just explained what I just saw was.” Revali spoke with a blush. He too wasn’t doing a great job at hiding his embarrassment. Link frowned slightly, and began to itch his head sheepishly. He motioned towards the notepad in which he wanted to write in and Revali looked confused for a moment, before realising that, no, Link did not want to draw another picture of you in his notepad, he wanted to write something to clear the air.

  
As much as Revali was determined not to admit it, he secretly hoped that what he saw was not a mistake or him being an idiot and misunderstanding things, but maybe Link really did like him in a similar way to how he liked the Hylian. Before this, let’s call it an incident, Revali would have said it was a stretch to think his feelings were reciprocated, but now, as he watched the nervous blond before him putting pencil to paper thoughtfully, he felt feelings of hope we’ll up inside his feathered chest. A gentle tap to the shoulder drew him out of his thoughts and he looked up and saw Link with a delicate blush powdering his cheeks and he passed the notepad over to Revali, who took it into his wingtips and began to read.

  
**_I know this all must seem very, um, odd to you, the drawings and all of that but I really couldn’t help myself. Ugh, I must sound like a creep and all, so please don’t think of me as one, but I believe that if I were to lie it wouldn’t be healthy for my mental state and that would lead to me failing at protecting the Princess. What I was getting at, was the fact that I feel the urge to draw you whenever I see you, and I assure you that I did mean to show you these pictures eventually and I did not have any ungodly intentions while drawing them. I would have never thought that when I first saw you and threw that letter at you that I would have the courage to write any of this and hand it directly to you rather than hiding behind the paper which I would fold up so messily. What I wanted to say is, I must admit this is very hard, that I have fallen hopelessly in love with you._ **

  
Revali felt his heart stop beating and the butterflies building up in his chest seemed to all release in one sudden blow. When he didn’t look up, Link seemed to take it as a message of his displeasure and hastily wrote a second not e and handed that to Revali, also looking down at his boot-clad feet.

  
**_Of course, you are by no means obliged to reciprocate these feelings and I hope that we can still be friends._ **

  
A goofy smile graced Revali’s features as he laughed heartily and scribbled down a message, crumpled up the peace of paper and playfully tossed it in Link’s direction, taking the other boy by surprise.

  
_Can I see the rest of the notebook?_

  
Link blinked slowly for a moment before nodding, but not before picking up on the hint of playfulness in Revali’s gaze or the beautiful smile on his face. Revali grinned, turning each page and seeing the detailed drawings of himself and occasionally with Link.

  
“These are really good.” Revali spoke, handing Link some paper and a pencil.

  
**_You... aren’t disturbed by them?_ **

  
“I can’t say I haven’t imagined some of these scenarios myself.” Revali spoke, turning his full attention to Link, who looked utterly confused and then a glorious smile bloomed on his face. Without any warning, he sprung up and pulled the Rito into a warm embrace. Whether it was warm because of Link’s love or the terribly cold weather, Revali couldn’t say. But he did know that it was well worth the wait. He soon intended and chuckled deeply and wrapped his wings around Link’s small frame.

  
“You know Link, if any of the Champions saw us right now, they would surely be laughing at us.”

  
Link made a small questioning sound, and looked up at Revali, who shrugged slightly.

  
“I suppose they would find this whole scenario a bit odd.”

  
Link grabbed his pencil and wrote something down.

  
**_They would be laughing at you either way. :)_ **

  
Revali chuckled, nodding his head in agreement, because he was aware of the fact that he had become a bit of a joke amongst the other Champions, but at the moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care very much. Of course, he would care later, because for the moment his pride had died down a bit, but would surely rise again when he saw the others.

* * *

   


  
Elsewhere, the other Champions were marching slowly towards Hyrule Castle.

  
“Hey,” Daruk began, gaining the attention of the others, “d'ya think that Bird-boy has made his move yet?”

  
“Oh please, he would need a lot more than us leaving the two behind for him to finally gather the courage to confess.” Urbosa replied, looking back at Daruk who nodded in agreement.

  
“Hm, I don’t know. I feel like he may swallow that pride of his when we’re not around.” Zelda spoke thoughtfully.

  
Mipha sighed, “I really don’t understand what Link sees in him. He is far too arrogant.”

  
Daruk chuckled and pat Mipha on the back a bit too forcefully perhaps, because the angry glare he received was certainly scary and he backed away slowly after that, returning the back of the line, and their goal of Hyrule Castle now became clear in sight. When they arrived at the castle they would patiently wait for Revali and Link to arrive. (And would patiently wait to see who won their little better on whether or not the two were an item.)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next chapter ends this story probably!
> 
>  
> 
> :)))


	12. Maybe Bird Puns Do Open Up The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bird puns and fluff..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, am back with the final chapter AAAAAAAA this took me so long to write because I didnt know how to end it, hopefully I did these idiots justice :))

“Ugh, you’re so embarrassing.”

  
**That’s why you love me :)**

  
“Shut up.”

  
**Okay. I wasn’t talking to begin with.**

  
Link smiled as he continued to sketch something.

  
“You know what I mean!” Revali squawked.

  
The two were slowly heading towards the castle, and out of boredom, Link decided to take it upon himself to shield-surf his way down the cliff-side. Of course, this sparked some competition in Revali’s chest, so he demanded a shield so he could utterly destroy Link at what he claims to be 'best' at.

Unsurprisingly, Revali calculated slightly wrong, and may have also chose a slightly small shield, overestimating his skill, and the Rito went tumbling down the hill.

  
Link laughed at the memory and continued to sketch out a picture of Revali at the bottom of the hill, face first in what looked strongly to be like horse dung. Revali silently cursed that horse Link decided to pick up along the way. Revali didn’t give a damn whether or not it was giant, he would just prefer if it did its business elsewhere.

  
“You know, when you said you drew pictures of me, I didn’t exactly picture them to be like this.” Revali commented, not trying to stop the hero after realising it would be futile to try.

  
**Nor did I.**

  
“Come on, I want to get back to the castle and wash my feathers properly,” Revali spoke as he stood up, dusting his feathers, “Goddess forbid you bring that horse with you.”

  
**You mean Horseykins? He is most certainly coming with us.**

  
Link pouted and clutched Revali’s wing. Revali furrowed his brow. He would not give in. Link stood adamant for another minute and suddenly whistled right into Revali’s ear and that giant horse came running back. Revali’s eyes widened in horror and Link laughed as he got on, pulling Revali up in the process.

  
“You know, I really hate you.”

  
**Love you too.**

  
Revali always liked sleeping under the curtain of the night sky, but somehow, he preferred it when a goofy blond was throwing letters his way.

**Hey Revali. You quack me up.**

  
“Really, bird puns?” Revali turned to face the offender who grinned and threw another his way. He scoffed, because if Link was expecting him to be hit in the face by it, he was wrong. He learnt how to catch.

  
**Aw, are you owl by yourself?**

  
“Ha ha. Very funny, Link.” Revali dead-panned.

  
**Well, this is hawkward.**

  
At this Revali cracked a smile.

  
“Quit raven on with the bid puns.”

  
No one spoke for a good ten seconds.

  
**Ew, you nerd.**

  
“Hey!”

  
Link hopped down from the tree stump he was sitting on and sat himself down next to his lover.

  
“I thought that one was quite good.”

  
**You didn’t even come up with it. I know your tricks.**

  
“Touché.”

  
Link grinned and pulled Revali into an embrace, who squeaked at the contact.

  
“I’m still not really used to this.” Revali spoke in confidence.

  
**Then we’ll have to change that.**

  
Revali smiled softly and intended as he too wrapped his wings around Link, who kissed the side of his beak.

  
**Heh, I pecked your beak**.

  
“Oh my Goddess, you are such an idiot.”

* * *

 

  
“They’re back!” Daruk waved enthusiastically at the returning duo.

  
“W-welcome.” Mipha forced a smile out as Urbosa also waved at the two and Zelda ran up to greet them.

  
“Sorry for leaving you both, but we really had to be on our way.”

  
Link shook his head with a smile and Revali said that it was fine.

  
Zelda's eyes slowly scanned downwards at the joined wingtip and hand and then looked them both in the eyes with a perfect eyebrow raised in question.

  
Link just shrugged and the two moved forward to greet the other Champions, leaving Zelda behind with an all too knowing look adorning her features.

  
“Link,” Urbosa began, “may I ask what that thing is?” she pointed at the humongous horse shadowing over Revali, who merely sighed.

  
**It’s Horseykins! I found him and plan on keeping him**.

  
“We have to keep him?!” Revali spoke up, in an uproar.

  
“We?” Mipha asked.

  
“Um, I-“

  
**I am courting Revali.**

  
Link grinned and pulled an arm around Revali’s waist, and the Rito blushed, trying to sustain whatever pride he had left.  
Zelda laughed heartily and she held out on hand.

  
“It looks like it is time for you two to pay up!”  
Urbosa and Daruk grumbled and handed the Princess of Hyrule 50 rupees each.

  
“Did you bet on us?!”

  
“You better treat him right.” Mipha cut in, frowning deeply.

  
“Um, okay.”

"Ha, Link liked you ever since he first set his eyes on you!" Urbosa laughed with Daruk.

  
Link smiled at the antics of his friends.

  
“Shouldn’t we be focussing on the Calamity, rather than the nature of our relationship?”

  
Zelda nodded, “I suppose, but must you always be so boring?”

  
Link laughed, **I assure you, he was anything but boring while you were gone.**

  
“Oh, do tell.”

  
Link proceeded to write about the whole experience and Revali banged his head against a tree because why did he fall in love with such an idiot.

* * *

 

  
Revali sat in his room, polishing his bow as they were to set out again tomorrow. He sighed, for his work would never really be done. He padded over to the window and pulled it open, walking over to his bed and he sat down again. He felt a pressure on his back and he turned around to see Link crawling through the window. He ran over to help the hero through, who walked directly over to his bed and plopped down.

  
“There is a door, you know.”

  
Link smiled and nodded.

  
**It’s more thrilling this way**.

  
Revali laughed and shook his head, laying down beside Link.

  
**You know, I’m scared.**

  
“Hm” Revali turned to his side, “of what?”

  
**Calamity Ganon.**

  
“We will defeat him. Then you won’t have to be scared.”

  
**I hope so**.

  
Link smiled, curling into Revali, who entwined the smaller male in his wings.

  
**Have you read that letter I threw here.**

  
“The one you just threw? Not yet.”

  
**Read it.**

  
“Okay then.” Revali spoke wearily as he unravelled the piece of paper and scanned over the contents.

  
Crumpled up in the letter was a ring, and with it a small message, with a drawing of the two of them smiling with Horseykins.

  
**Marry me?**

  
Revali tugged Link into a hug and held him tight, grinning widely, and tears threatening to fall.

  
**Is that a yes?**

  
“Yes! You idiot!”

  
**Ha, that almost got hawkward.**

  
Revali let his tears spill, and as he held Link close, he felt dampness on his shoulder too, and everything just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> I am sad that it has ended, but I shall continue to write more for those two because they are literally my life
> 
> THANK YOU I LIKE COMMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading expect (probably, maybe, possibly) daily updates
> 
> Please comment it fuels my life
> 
> Also, I try to channel my inner-asshole into Revali because I won't lie when I say that I can be just as rude and competitive as him. SAvEe me.


End file.
